


Descending Guardianship

by Ivy_Evans



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivy_Evans/pseuds/Ivy_Evans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment she saw those beautiful blue eyes of Elizabeth Heather Dursley for the very first time, Ivy Potter fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~0o0o0~

Ivy stared at the cookie cutter houses of Private Drive. The same style houses, repeated over and over, with nothing to show for the individuals living within them; it was horribly ugly to the young woman. To think she had to return to the place of her nonexistent childhood, Ivy fingered the days old letter within her coat pocket. How Dudley managed to send her a letter after all these years, Ivy might never know. She underestimated her cousin. With great reluctance, the Woman-who-won or as George and Ron loved to call her title W3, made her way to Number Four.

Dressed in only brand names, Ivy knew she looked completely different then how she did when she left the building several years ago. When the door opened for twenty-four year old Dudley Dursley, his expression was one, Ivy will remember for years to come.

A moment of silence between the two cousins before Ivy had enough of his staring. It was a look she was slowly getting familiar with on the faces of her associates at work. Her youthful face compared to the mature adult look of her cousin was a clear sign to her that something has changed within her.

"Aren't you going to let me in, Cousin?"

He blinked a few times before he stepped aside for the woman to enter. "Please come in." The years did a good job helping the fat boy. What used to be fat was replaced by muscles and what once was a horrible bully was now a man. Ivy was impressed. She entered the house, eyes avoiding the cupboard, and took off her jacket.

"Thank you." He held out his hand for her jacket and Ivy place her jacket in his hands. She watched as he gently hanged it in the closest instead of thrusting it without care. Things really were different. It wasn't time to think about the changes and differences. Instead, it was time for them to get down to business.

Dudley stalled in the hallway, eyes lingering on the pictures on the wall before he glanced towards the inner house. "Mom's in the living room with her."

There was no need for him to explain who 'she' was. 'She' was the reason Ivy returned to this house, the reason she was willing to see her relatives again after nearly seven years.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting, shall we?" With a gesture towards the door, Dudley entered first with Ivy following right behind him. The room was the same, gaudy decorations of the forties instead of the new style of the 60's. Even though Ivy grew up unaware of anything remotely fashionable, being friends with the girls at Hogwarts, from different houses and years, Ivy learned her way as a woman.

It wasn't as though Petunia hated her too much. Jealousy was something Ivy learned to see early in her years at Hogwarts. Being the last of the Potters as well as Heiress to the Line of Black, Ivy had to learn early. Her mentor and friend, Augusta Longbottom was a great help when it came to the political side of the new world. Once Augusta took her under her wings, Ivy grew and learned exactly how jealous Petunia was of her sister Lily. With no resentment, Ivy returned from school to talk with her aunt. There would never be a mother-daughter relationship between the two women, but the bond of aunt-niece was there.

Aunt Petunia was sitting on the couch with a crying young girl, dressed in fashionable clothing which Ivy approved of. The years were not kind to her aunt. Born just before the Great Depression started, Petunia suffered through four wars. She survived after all the pain and suffering to watch her family grow as well. Her husband, horrible man he was to Ivy, loved Petunia no matter what anyone thought. Her son adored her and grew up to be a man even Peter Evans had nothing to be ashamed of from a grandson. Ivy nodded towards the elderly lady but her eyes locked onto the younger one.

Melody Thomas, a daughter of the higher society, was crying her heart out onto Petunia's shoulder. Her light blond hair was carefully plaited over her shoulder while her stylish dress draped around her. Ivy couldn't decide whether she should be impress by Dudley's choice of a baby's mum or disgusted by the display of weakness from the girl.

"Ivy." The single word startled the girl. She glanced over to Ivy and her attention was caught. Pale skin, flawless from what Melody could see. Wavy black hair styled in a low pony tail. Melody's teary blue eyes caught Ivy's dark green eyes. Melody might be the daughter of someone with power, but Ivy was a part of the higher society.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia." Her voice was soft and respectful, even if a little cold. Melody looked between the two, confused of the relationship between a high middle class family and an obvious aristocrat. Petunia noticed the looks.

"Melody, this is my niece, Ivy Potter." The brief glimpse of jealousy disappeared slowly at the mention of 'niece'. However, Ivy Potter wasn't there to be nice.

"I would say that it was nice to meet you, but under these circumstances, I would be lying."

The look she gave Ivy, it was exactly the one she wanted to see. Ivy was annoyed and from what Dudley wrote to her, this girl needed a talking to. Since Petunia was too proper to do it and Dudley would be accused of abuse and harassment if he said something remotely wrong to the girl, Ivy was perfectly willing to deliver exactly what was needed.

"Who asked you to join in!" Ivy looked at her in disgust. For once, she was glad she was sorted into the house of the cunning instead of the house of the fools. Then again, the Sorting Hat did say Gryffindor was an option when she was being sorted. Maybe this scenario required a little cunning and risk taking. Or it could just take some stubbornness and some threats to make the girl do what Ivy wanted her to do.

"There's no need to yell, Miss. The only reason I'm here is because your baby daddy thought I could be of some help to you."

The reason of her visit was exposed into the air. Melody's pale skin whitened to the point of being sickly. Dudley turned his head away from the scene, ashamed of himself for his part in the situation. Petunia glanced over at her son but knew better than to bring it up with Melody in the same room. Ivy watched as sickly skin flushed angry red as Melody stood from her place on the couch.

"It's his entire fault this is happening to me. I'm not even twenty yet, I'm not ready to be a mother!"

"Since this conversation started that's the only thing I could agree with. You're right." The confusion on Melody's face was funny. The pain on Dudley's face wasn't. Nor was the anger Petunia was showing. But Ivy knew what she was saying. Melody was right on a certain point. "You're not fit to be a mother."

Melody snapped back as though she was slapped. However Ivy wasn't finished. She only started.

"You think this was all Dudley's fault? It takes two to make a baby. It takes a sperm and an egg to create life. So maybe Dudley was wrong in not using a condom, but that didn't mean you couldn't have reminded him. That didn't mean you should have let him have his way with you. You should have said no… Or were you so intoxicated you couldn't tell your fiancé from his best friend?" The silence fell upon the room, thick and heavy. Dudley looked down in shame; at least he was ashamed for his deed. Aunt Petunia understood if a little angry at both parties. Ivy felt satisfied for the moment. Even if a little scolding was rude to company, it was her right to say something when it concerned her family.

"Ivy, please." A hand on her shoulder, Dudley pulled her away from the younger girl. Ivy glanced back to the older man before her stance relaxed.

"I will help, but that doesn't mean I will stand here and allow the cunt to badmouth my family." The hand tightened on her shoulder but she didn't show any signs of discomfort. A gasp from the two ladies by the couch returned her attention to insulted blue eyes and embarrassed brown eyes.

"Ivy!" Petunia allowed her niece plenty of freedom, even spending the summer over at a male's home because she trusted, no, not trusted, Petunia knew Ivy was mature enough to keep herself in check. The only thing she would not allow was crass language in her house. Ivy tilted her head in apology to her aunt.

"Forgive my language, Aunt Petunia, but this girl doesn't deserve the jewel that is growing inside her." If there was one thing Ivy knew her aunt would understand, it would be family and children. Dudley was a bully as child, Petunia knew but she loved her son, loves him so much, it blinded her to reality. Ivy was always a problem to Petunia. She could have been the daughter Petunia always wanted but she was the daughter of her sister, the perfect Lily Evans. Ivy saw exactly how much family had hurt her aunt and how much it healed her.

"I'm not keeping it."

If there was one thing Ivy protested the most against, it was abortion. In the magical world, where a large percentage of the population was killed due to the muggle wars and the recent war against Voldemort, every child was important. With the recent fall of the Dark Lord, many couples decided to start a family immediately. The Baby Boom of '67 was the start of the restoration of the Magical Community. To hear a muggle so easily say they're giving up a child, a life, for their own selfishness, it burned a bonfire of hatred in her soul against her own gender.

"You will, otherwise your parents will learn of this disaster as well as your precious darling Raphael." A flicker of fear crossed Melody's face, but it wasn't enough to scare her into submitting. At least she had some sense of pride.

"I'll just say he raped me." Or it might have been cunning. It would have been a good plan, if she didn't come to them first.

"Not even your parents will believe that. Dudley made himself into a noble man. He would never do something as immoral as to knock up a bird and leave." It was true. Dudley has matured over the years into a man who Ivy was proud to admit as her cousin. However Melody didn't see it that way though. It was the last straw on the girl's back as she broke down in hysteria.

"Then what am I supposed to do! My parents will know something is wrong with me! Raphael won't want to marry me anymore. I'll be kicked out of the house." She actually stomped the floor in her frustration. "Besides, it's my body; I could do whatever I want with it." Ivy had enough. Ivy was taught to control her impulse but like any other human, there was a limit to how far she could go. With angry steps, she marched up to the younger girl, forced her onto her feet, and smacked her. She didn't want to risk shaking her in case anything happened to the child.

"Are you listening to yourself? Your body, yes, but your child, I dare say not! It's not just your kid in there. It's my niece or nephew! I won't allow you to get an abortion."

"So what, you'll provide for me for the rest of my life? Is that it?" The cunning gleam was back in her eyes. Melody knew a rich woman when she saw one and Ivy Potter definitely was one rich lady. Ivy wasn't the only one who saw the looks. Dudley made a move to pull Ivy out into the hall, but she resisted. She wasn't leaving the room unless it was to leave the house. He did manage to pull her away from Melody though.

"Ivy, think logically, you'll be providing for her even after the baby." Petunia reminded her angry niece. As much as she loved the idea of having grandchildren, to force her niece to continue providing for the selfish woman, it wasn't something she wanted to force onto her niece.

"Mum, this is your grandchild here." Dudley couldn't believe his own mother would say something like that. Petunia was the voice of reason within the Dursley household. If Dudley or Vernon was about to start on something which will end in disaster, Petunia made sure they knew exactly what a stupid choice they were about to make.

"If your father finds out what you did, he would demand you marry the girl."

"Then, I'll marry her."

"I won't marry you!"

"Shut up!"

It seems time stopped for a moment. The tension in the air was thick, heavy, and it all came from the petite woman. Petunia shivered as the pressure fell onto her shoulders. It was the same as when she was a child, when it was Lily who was angry. Once again, she went upfront and personal with the childish woman.

"You will keep that baby. When you give birth, you will sign away all rights as the mother. Then, you will stay away from this family. I'll provide for you until you give birth. After that, you will return to your family and never contact us again." Each word was clear, precise, and clear. Her tone was dark and demanding. She was Force incarnated.

"…Ivy?" Petunia whispered in fear. She remembered as a child, Ivy was emotional and her m-m…..powers react to her emotions. Melody, afraid she might be, wasn't going to allow Ivy to walk over her.

"No, I don't want to carry this thing inside me! You can't make me." If Ivy wasn't furious of her, she would have been impressed with her stubborn nature. With a snap, she crushed her hopes of a proper abortion.

"I can't make you, but what can you do? Where will you get the money for an abortion? Your parents? Your fiancé? You definitely won't get the money here."

Tearful eyes widened at the thought. "But-but you have to! If-if you don't…I'll go to the police!" She went to them for help, not insults, not threats to keep the baby. Ivy scoffed even if her heart did reach out for the girl for a second, a split second, but she reined it back. She had to remember, this girl wanted to abort her niece or nephew. If it was anyone else's child, sure, she wouldn't care as much. Her choice will always be life before death. If it was family, especially innocent family members, Ivy will protect them. She might not love her aunt or cousin and definitely never her uncle, she tolerated them, respected them as human beings and family.

"Go then. Go to the police, press your charges, I'll have my lawyers fighting you all the way. You will be the talk of the town." It was a promise. She will fight her throughout the entire process if she had to. She was not afraid to fight back.

"Ivy, that's a little harsh." Dudley, kinder man then he was as a boy, was still naïve to the world. He went through a bad boy phase, but he came out kinder then he did going in.

"If you want your child to be born and raised by you, I suggest you let me deal with her." Ivy hissed at him to either input something useful or remain quiet. It was rude of her to say so, but she was doing him a favor. He was the one who went to her for help.

"Melody, darling, Ivy can protect you and your reputation." Petunia took up the duty as good cop while Ivy remained the bad cop. Dudley was there as a sightseer. With a scoff, Melody gestured at Ivy.

"What can she do? She looks younger than me." Ivy knew she looked young. She didn't change much since she left the Dursley all those years ago. She barely looked older than eighteen. Even then, with the right style, she could pass off as twenty one or as a tall thirteen-year-old.

"For your information, girl, I'm only a year younger than Dudley here, making me older than you. So make up your mind. Come with me for the duration of your pregnancy, give up your rights as the child's mother, and return back here with your reputation intact. Or you could go to the cops, let everyone know you're not a virgin anymore, try to press charges, and end up with a lot of bills for your lawyers since mine will steamroll you down." There were probably other options but Ivy wasn't going to bring them up. Why would she bring them up if she needed her to do as Ivy wanted? It would defeat the purpose. Petunia caught her eye. With an understanding between both aunt and niece, Petunia added her good cop persuasion to support Ivy's argument.

"Melody, I suggest you take Ivy up on her offer. You wouldn't have to worry for an entire year of anything, just relax and enjoy your pregnancy."

Dudley pulled Ivy aside for a moment to ask a question that was on his mind since Ivy forbid Melody to get the abortion. "You'll let me see her, right Ivy? Her and the baby?" Ivy only stared at him as though he said something stupid, again.

"Of course you're going to see her, Dudley. It definitely won't be me who she'll be friends with." Her attention retuned to the two ladies on the couch. It seems Melody was slowly accepting the new proposal but was still reluctant to comply with Ivy's wishes. Ivy went straight up to the woman and pointed one finger at her.

"Look, where in the world would you like to live for an entire year? Anywhere on this planet." The question surprised Melody into actually thinking about where she could go. Living in Surry, England was simple and boring. When she marries Raphael, they will move away from the quiet suburbs and into the city, maybe on the continent. They would move to Italy or Spain, anywhere but Surrey.

"…I always wanted to go Rome." Her family was devoted Catholics. She sinned and as much as she loved her religion and the Heavenly Father, she was still mortal and she made a mistake. Maybe spending time in Rome, in Vatican City, it might cleanse her of her sins. Ivy shrugged without any care.

"Done. You'll live in Rome, most likely in one of my vineyards for the year. In that year, you'll have several people watching over you, making sure you're eating healthy for the baby. I'll give you a stipend to spend every week. What you do with that money is your choice." With a sudden change of emotions, Ivy glared at the youngest person in the room. "But remember, once you give birth and your 12 months up, you'll leave us alone." Melody was close to giving in, just a little more.

"No one will ever find out I was pregnant?"

"Unless you try something against us, no one will ever find out." Ivy made sure she understood. She was not a horrible person. She was actually a very reasonable woman. If Melody tried to gain custody of the child after she gives birth, Ivy will not back down from destroying her life, her family, and her future.

"Melody, I know you hate me but at least think of the kid. Please." Melody gave the tiniest of nods.

"…When will I leave?"

"I'll have my people set up the villa by tomorrow. Get your things ready and pack by tomorrow. I'll drop by with some of my people to settle things with your parents, tomorrow night."

"And no one will know, no one will ever find out after all this is through?"

"I give you my word as Lady Potter of the House of Potter. As long as you carry that child, you will be under my protection."

~0o0~

Once everything was settled, Melody left with a brighter future. Petunia hurried to start dinner and Dudley lead his cousin out into the street. They walked down the street in silence, a comfortable one instead of the barely tolerant one when they were children. Dudley was the first to break the silence. "Thank you, Ivy. I'm sorry I had to call you back."

Ivy shrugged. "You had no choice; it was either me or your father."

"I rather it be you any day." Ivy stopped mid step. He was being truthful. He would rather it was her he went to instead of his father. If there was anything she knew about Dudley, he idolized his father. To be picked over his father, it was amazing. Ivy was so amazed, she responded in her usual way, snarky and sarcastic.

"Of course you do, otherwise, you would never be able to go out with Piers and your gang." Dudley turned away for a moment before he faced Ivy. There was shame and regret in his eyes but they weren't for Ivy.

"…I don't hang with them anymore." Surprised as she was, Ivy knew. As much as Dudley has matured over the years, if he had remained friends with Piers, drug addict that he is, Ivy would know. She would know through Petunia, through the house elf she set to watch over her once wayward cousin. If he was still in contact with the horrible person, Ivy would never allow him to see his child.

"That's good, because if you did, I would be afraid for the baby."

"I'll pay you back someday."

"Don't bother." Ivy didn't need the money. She had more than enough with the rewards she received from the Ministry for her victory against Voldemort and her own family vaults. She had enough to live several lifetimes without the need to work comfortably from the money in the Black vaults. Converting galleons to pounds, Ivy was probably the richest woman in the entire European Nation. As for the world, Ivy thought she might be in the top ten percentages, maybe. Dudley appeared to want to argue with her but Ivy was having none of that.

"If you must, then do me a favor. Take care of your baby. No matter what the gender is, no matter what they say or do, you will be the child's father, first and foremost." The unspoken mention of her own warped childhood was implied. Dudley laid one hand on her shoulder to ground both Ivy and him.

"I'll put them before myself, before my mother, before my father." Ivy felt the slight tingle of Magic in the air. The promise of a parent, a father who will protect their child over their own parents, it was accepted by Magic and the promise will guide him in his life.

"Good." Ivy moved away from Dudley as they reached the end of the block. She walked towards the wooded area, when Dudley yelled her name. She looked back, green eyes caught onto his blue ones. He was nervous, scared, but determined.

"When it happens, can you do me a favor?" Curious of his favor, Ivy made a vague gesture of her head to keep going. When no outright objection was heard, Dudley blurted out his request.

"Be their godmother." A warm tingling filled Ivy's body. Magic filled her, warmed her soul, and for a moment, she felt alive again. She had a goal now.

"I would have settled for Aunt, but being Godmother won't be a problem."

~0o0o0~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby was born and Melody regrets.

Melody was unhappy. At first, she thought everything would work for her favor. She was living in Rome, living in a beautiful manor, with servants doing everything she wanted. Yet it wasn't as good as she liked it to be. She was living in Rome, but in the suburban area instead of the city like she hoped. She was living in a beautiful manor, but it was from the old days. If she wanted a bath, which she did daily, she needed to wait for the servants to fill her bath with water, heat it to an acceptable temperature, and then she could take a bath. The manor might be beautiful, but it was old and Melody was used to taking a bath whenever she wanted, for how long she wanted. The manor also didn't have indoors plumbing. Melody felt horrified when she was told to use the waste bucket at night. Then there were the servants. There were several and she was never alone in a room by herself in case she thought to harm herself, unless she was taking a bath or sleeping. However, they never spoke to her unless it was necessary. She didn't know any of their names or even what they do when they worked around the manor. She has never felt so alone with so many people around her.

Being pregnant wasn't fun either. The morning sickness was enough for Melody to give up on the thing inside her. She wasn't allowed to eat certain food, only whatever the servants deemed fit for her to eat, vegetables, white meat, wheat, and protein. She wasn't allowed to eat much red meat or too much salt. Even sugary food, she was limited to an amount. Then the sudden food cravings started. The servants always knew when she started craving certain strange food craving would appear on her next meal but like her sugar intake, only a limited amount. Melody didn't like the supplements they force her to take, but it was in the contract for her to take them, to provide for the baby inside her.

For eight long months, Melody had to lug around a growing watermelon in her belly. She had to carry the kicking abomination within her wherever she went. Even when she went into town, she had to carry herself properly or else the servants would request she return back to the manor. Even her favorite pastime, shopping, didn't make her happy. In fact, it made her feel worst. Her belly was enormous and she felt like she was the size of a house. It just depressed her.

As the months went by, the only person who came by to visit her was Dudley. It made her feel a little better, not much, but better than before. The first time he dropped by, Melody didn't want to see him. Instead, she wanted him to leave immediately. The second time, a month after the first, she was more open for him to see her. The lonely feeling was getting to her. She needed some form of company before she drove herself to insanity. He stayed for a few days, talked about nothing at all before he left for England again. As guilty as she was about what happened, she did like Dudley. Besides Raphael, Dudley was a man she wouldn't have mind marrying. He was sweet, kind, and honest. She wouldn't mind falling for him.

As though she could read her mind, the next time he visited, Potter was with him. Without any opening or small talk, Potter told her under no pretense that Dudley was only there for the baby, she was only there for the baby, and the only reason Melody was even living in the Manor was due to the baby she was carrying. She was to marry her fiancé, not his best friend.

"I don't care if you love him or not. You signed that contract; you read the fine note. You know what I will do to you if you put one toe out of line. And I will know. You can't hide from me. So once this is over, stay away from my family."

Since then, every time Dudley came to visit, Potter was always there, supervising. The servants, who were once quiet and bland with Melody, became jolly, happy, outgoing, and each trying to impress her over the others. Everything changes every time she visited. It wasn't as though she even talk to Melody. She was only in the same room, or walked to the city with them. She never spoke to Melody after the first time. In fact, she outright ignored her.

Months passed and it wasn't a surprise when Melody woke up one day in pain, sheets soaked, and a scream on her lips. The pain, it was horrible. It was only for a few seconds but it felt a lifetime. Melody was blinded by the pain, even after it left. The servants were everywhere, some carrying her to the mobile outside; others were disappearing into the Manor. One servant, a young woman, was holding onto her hand, making soothing noises as they drove to a hospital.

The next few hours were a blur. All Melody knew was Dudley arrived first, even though she knew he was supposed to be in England still. Then Potter arrived in a beautiful gown, as though attending a birthing in a silk evening gown was normal. It was a fast birth, only eight hours or so. The first person to hold the baby was Dudley.

"Congratulazioni! It's a girl!"

A baby girl, Melody thought. She had always wanted a daughter. She watched as the baby was passed over to Potter. She was gentle with the baby, holding her with the utmost care. She wanted to hold the baby too. Melody held out her arms for the child, for the baby. Potter glanced her way before she left the room with a doctor walking behind her. Melody felt her heart break.

"You signed the contract Mel. It stated you would have no contact with the baby at all." Dudley held her as she cried her heart out from the pain. She didn't know where it came from, the tears and hurt, but it might have been her inner mother who cried for the daughter she will never be able to hold in her arms.

~0o0o0~

Dudley found his cousin in the baby ward. She was staring at his daughter but her green eyes connected with his when he stopped in front of her. He stared at the woman before him. He knew she was different, even from all the other witches in the world. They aged. The Granger witch who came by before showed she aged. Ivy didn't age. She still appeared the same as she did all those years ago.

"You could have let her hold the baby, Ivy. She was devastated." Her eyes might be softer, calmer, but they were still the eyes of a woman who lost too much just to save everyone else.

"Dudley, she signed the contract knowing exactly what she was giving up. I fulfilled my part of the agreement. She will fulfill her part." Dudley had to make her understand. She had to see Melody's pain.

"You weren't the one who had to hold her as she cried for her baby." It seems that was the wrong thing to say as Ivy snapped at him.

"I'm not the one who decided to give up my child in the first place."

"Ivy, just let her hold her, just for a minute." Ivy looked at him. Dudley didn't know what she saw, but her tensed shoulders relaxed just a bit. She crossed her arms and spoke in a kinder tone of voice.

"Dudley, you're only teasing her. You give her what she wants for a moment and she'll continue to want more. How is that helping her?" He didn't think of it that way. All he was thinking about was to stop Melody from crying. All he wanted to do was help.

"…I just don't like seeing her cry." Ivy wanted to hug her giant cousin, but she was not a physical person.

"I know."

"I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"It's fine Dudley."

The silence was calming. They turned to look at the baby cradled in the crib behind the glass window. Ivy couldn't help but to smile at the sight. Her soft skin, her soft blonde hair, and the very brief glimpse of blue eyes were enough for Ivy to fall in love with the little baby.

"She's so tiny." Dudley placed one hand on the window over the image of his daughter. He was afraid of how small she was. What if he hurts her?

Ivy agreed with the size of the baby but she knew there was nothing wrong with her. "She's healthy though. I made sure of it."

A moment of silence before Ivy brought up something of importance. "Have you thought of a name for her?"

Dudley gave a half shrug. "I thought maybe Rose or Daisy, but-"

Ivy cut right in to interrupt him. "They're too plain." He chuckled in agreement.

"Yeah. Not to mention, I was thinking more boys names than girls." Ivy rolled her eyes at the overthought. Lucky for him, she was prepared. However, she needed him to be accepting of the idea first. So in a curious tone, she asked him a question.

"What was Aunt Petunia's middle name?"

Dudley focused on her question. "Mum? I think it was Diane? Wait, no, that's not Mum's middle name. That's Melody's. I think it's Elizabeth?" Ivy, of course, knew already. However she had to lead him on still.

"Hm, do you want to follow the flower theme for her name?"

"What do you have in mind?" Dudley might have been stupid in the past, but he was smarter now. He wasn't the stupid bully he was before.

"How about 'Elizabeth Heather'?"

"Elizabeth Heather Dursley…" Dudley repeated the name again, tasting how it sounded. "I like it."

A smirk made its way onto Ivy's lips as she glanced over to her cousin. "Good, because I told the doctor that's her name."

He blinked several times before he laughed. It was a laugh from the belly and from the heart. "Ivy, you really are something."

Ivy straightened her back and her head. "I'm her godmother Dudley. If she can't have a mum, then I will do whatever I can to fill in those shoes." Aunt Petunia was only an aunt. Ivy had no mother, had no one to show her how to take care of herself. Augusta was a wonderful mentor, but she was more of a sister than a mother. Dudley chuckles a bit as he bumped her shoulder.

"Um, as much as I like you Ivy, I don't think I can like you like that." Ivy was confused for a moment before the implication caught on. With a red face, Ivy smacked his arm. She would have smacked his head but it was too far up for her to reach.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Dudley."

"Thanks Ivy."

"Just remember your promise Dudley. No matter what, you are her father. Don't forget that, ever."

~0o0o0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own HP or Glee. If I did, Will Schuester should be smacked several times due to his inability to notice bullying when it's obvious.
> 
> I added one word in Italian. This chapter was hard to start and hard to finish. But once I started, it was easier after I found my grounds.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The childhood of Elizabeth Heather Dursley.

~0o0o0~  
Being a father was hard. Being a father to a little girl who lived in France instead of England was harder. Dudley Dursley rubbed his face as he waited for his train to take off. Five years passed by so fast. Dudley didn't know where the time went. It only felt like yesterday when he first held his baby girl in his arms. Yesterday when little Lizzy was taking her first step. Yesterday was when she said her first word. Yesterday Lizzy was still a baby. Now, Lizzy was five years old and excited to go to kindergarten in September. Dudley felt old.

It was Ivy's idea to move to France. She didn't want Melody to search for them. She didn't want his father to find them. It was a smart move, but Dudley wished they didn't move so far. It took a good six hours to reach Paris from Surrey. Dudley knew Ivy wouldn't mind paying for his fare to and from Paris, but it wasn't the money that was the issue. Dudley wished he could spend more time with his girl. He wasn't there when she said her first word. He wasn't there when she took her first step. He shouldn't be in a different country when she had a nightmare. He shouldn't be out with his friends when his baby was in pain from her first tooth. He shouldn't be in England when his baby girl was in France.

As much as he wanted them to move to England, to be closer to his home, he knew they couldn't. Ivy traveled from England to France easily with her Floo network, whatever that was. She could easily travel the world with that thing. The only reason she decided to work in London was because her friend Granger needed her help. From what she mentioned to him on passing occasions, Granger had the smarts but Ivy had the political pull. If it wasn't for her friends, Ivy wouldn't bother with her homeland.

As much as he loved his country, Dudley knew Elizabeth will experience the best of the best in France. Ivy spared nothing when it came to her. Even at a young age, Dudley saw how much Ivy pushed his little girl, how much she challenged her. He knew he was never challenged when he was young. He bullied his way through life. He didn't want that for Elizabeth. He only wanted the best for her and Ivy provided her with the best and better.

Five years, a blink of his eye and five years passed right by. Soon, his little girl will become a young lady. Then she will become someone's wife and then a mother. A tear fell from his eye as the train pulled off. She was growing up and he wasn't there for her.

~0o0~ Years later….

Elizabeth "Lizzy" Heather Dursley was lost. She stared at the map to the Underground a little longer, then maybe it would make some sense but it didn't. It only confused her more. She knew she was fluent in English but the trains in France were slightly different than those of England. Maybe if she tilted her head to the side a bit, it would make a little more sense. It didn't.

"Are you lost, Miss?"

Lizzy turned around slowly. Mentally sighing in relief that it was a bobby and not a random stranger, she nodded her head. She turned around so she could speak with the man face to face. It was only polite after all like her Mummy taught her.

"I want to go to Surrey. I have family there and I wanted to surprise them." The bobby was surprised. It wasn't everyday a little girl spoke with proper grammar. Nowadays it was all slang and informal speech. Lizzy was raised by her Mummy, a well-known and powerful woman. She made sure Mummy was proud of her.

The bobby stared at her for a long time. It made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she barely twitched. "Do your parents know you're by yourself?" It was a good question to ask. She was a young girl, probably between the ages of eight to eleven, alone in the middle of the London tube. Her face scrunched up into an adorable look. The bobby couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'm going to my father's house right now. I told Mummy that I will be alright." This made the smile slip off the bobby's face. Maybe all wasn't well in the little girl's life after all.

"How old are you, Miss?"

Lizzy knew she said too much as it was. She turned her head slightly away, a universal dismissal sign according to Aunt Augusta. "I'm old enough to be on my own. Can you point me to the train to Surrey please?"

~0o0~

It took a long time before Elizabeth finally arrived in Surrey. It took a little longer to arrive at Privet Drive. The place felt dull and depressing. All the same houses, the same style, like cookie houses. Elizabeth scrunched up her nose at the sight. She rather preferred her home in Paris. Her Mummy had flowers by their windows, ivy growing up the side and around the doors and windows, and the door was painted a beautiful violet. It was colorful and bright, nothing like the houses where her Papa lived.

She looked down on the little piece of paper in her hand. It held the address of her Papa, in case of any emergency; she was supposed to go there. Anything she wanted to send to Papa, it was the address she was supposed to send to. Number four Privet Drive.

She was finally going to see her Papa at his house. She might see her grandparents too. Mummy mentioned them once or twice, but besides Papa living with them, she mentioned nothing else. She smoothed down her clean white dress, checked her hair, and finally her shoes. Once everything was in place, she made her way to the door of Number Four.

It was getting late in the day, the sun was starting to set. She hoped Papa was home but if he wasn't, hopefully her grandparents were. With a smile on her lips, she rang the doorbell.

Footsteps were heard and then the door opened. Elizabeth had to look way up to see the face of the woman who opened the door. It might have been a passing thought, but Lizzy couldn't help but compare her face with a horse. It was a rude thought and she quickly banished it from her mind. She could be her grandma, it wouldn't be right if she thought of her that way.

"Hello, my name's Elizabeth Heather Dursley." Lizzy hoped she didn't make the squeaking sound like Mummy always teased her whenever she was nervous. The woman stared wide eyed at her for a long time. Elizabeth was starting to wonder if she got the wrong house.

"Who's at the door, Pet?" Lizzy jumped from the loud voice that bellowed from behind the woman. She flinched as well before she glanced back into the house and back to Lizzy. She looked indecisive for a moment before she shooed her off her front step. Lizzy stumbled backwards off the step.

"No one, dear, no one at all." She looked at Lizzy once more before she closed the door. Elizabeth swore, years later, that she saw tears in the woman's eyes but she was young, all she felt was hurt and disappointment.

~0o0~

Elizabeth didn't know what to do. She was stuck in Surrey with no way to contact her Papa. She was scared. The sun was setting and she was all alone in a strange place. She wandered around the neighborhood until she found the park. She sat on one of the only working swings and tried her best to not cry. She wanted her Mummy. She wanted to go home.

She went through her bag for the one thing her Mummy always told her to keep with her, not matter what. It was a small handheld mirror. When she first got it, she didn't know what to do with it. Mummy told her to call her if she ever wanted to talk. She showed her how it worked but made Elizabeth promise to never show it to anyone else. It was their little secret and no one else's.

"Mummy?" The glass flickered for a second before her Mummy's face was reflected.

"Lizzy! Where are you? You had me worried!" Elizabeth felt bad she made her Mummy worried. She didn't mean to. She only wanted to see her Papa.

"…I'm in Surrey." Mummy's green eyes widened with shock.

"…Surrey? Why-Were you looking for your father?"

"Papa didn't visit last week. I thought I would surprise him by coming to visit him instead." Papa visited every weekend. The only times he never visits was due to the horrible weather to travel by or him being sick. Even then, he called to make sure Lizzy knew he missed her and loved her. He didn't call once during the two days he was supposed to be there.

"Oh Elizabeth…. You know your father is a busy man." Elizabeth knew that. She knew Papa worked hard. He worked hard for his parents and for her.

"But Mummy, Papa always visits, no matter how busy he is." Mummy narrowed her eyes at her and she knew she was in trouble. Mummy might be kinder than a lot of other mums, but she was strict and fair.

"We'll talk later, young lady. Where are you right now?"

"I'm at the park near Papa's house." She heard Mummy mutter something about Magnolia Park. She supposed that was where she was.

"Okay, don't go anywhere Elizabeth. I'll call Papa and he'll come pick you up right away."

"I'm sorry Mummy."

"I know, sweetie. Be careful."

~0o0~

Mummy's advice was always important for her to follow since they always seem to come true. Elizabeth was on the swings when a group of boys, maybe no more than a few years older than Lizzy, decided she was their next victim. Elizabeth knew bullies. She didn't like them on bit. When she determined they were bullies, she ran to the playground, hopefully she could slip into the jungle gym to escape them. She managed to escape them until she had to run out after they started throwing rocks at her. Elizabeth was huddled into a ball as the boys continued to laugh at her.

"Lizzy!" Elizabeth looked up at the sound of her Papa. Even though she was scared and terrified, Papa was there. That meant things will get better. That meant she was safe.

"Papa!" Papa was a big man. He was over six feet tall with broad shoulders. Mummy said he used to box before. Elizabeth knew his hands were big. She loved comparing her hands to his. It made her giggle seeing the difference between the two.

"Get away from her!" The moment the boys saw her Papa, they paled. Dudley Dursley was not someone they wanted to mess with. They knew he was the Boxing Heavyweight Champion in Surrey. Even after he retired years ago, he was still a legend.

"Shit! Run!" Once they were gone, Dudley easily scooped his daughter off the ground. He sat down at the bench and pulled her close to his chest. Elizabeth was tiny compared to his size. Even at ten, she was small for her age. She must take after Melody in that aspect but then again, she might have a growth spurt later on in life.

"Are you okay, Lizzy?" Tears flowed from her blue eyes. All the pain, fear, and disappointment rushed through her little body. Everything was too much for her. She couldn't stop the tears even if she tried. Then the words started slipping out.

"I'm sorry, Papa! I just wanted to surprise you. Since you were always coming to visit me, I thought I come visit you instead." She knew she was babbling. It took everything she had to prevent herself from screaming.

"Oh, Lizzy…." Dudley carefully rocked his baby in his arms. He didn't know what to do. He was never good when it came to crying females.

"But Grand-mère didn't let me in. She called me 'no one'!" Dudley felt a knife stab right into his heart. His little girl shouldn't be told that. His little girl was a person with feelings and should be loved. She was his precious child. It wasn't right.

"I'm so sorry Lizzy."

"Does Grand-mère not love me, Papa?" The knife dug deeper into his heart. A child shouldn't question whether they were loved or not. They shouldn't. A child should be loved, no matter what. Elizabeth was the result of a mistake he made with Melody but she wasn't a mistake. She was a gift from the Father and he was grateful every day to hear her voice over the phone to know she was a part of his life. He wished his mother had the freedom to see her as well. He wished his father was open-minded enough to accept her, even though Dudley wasn't married to Melody, but he knew his father wasn't open-minded. One look at Lizzy and Vernon would call her a bastard. She didn't need that in her life.

"She does love you, Lizzy. But Grandpa doesn't know who you are."

Elizabeth was quiet for a long time. Dudley continued to rock her gently. For a while, he thought she fell asleep but he was mistake when she whispered, "Papa, I want to go home."

It hurts that Dudley wanted to take her to his home when he knows she wanted to go back to Ivy. She was Elizabeth's home, not the home he grew up in. "Alright, let's get you home."

~0o0~

The train ride took most of the night. Elizabeth remained in his arms, even when she walked; she always had one of his hands in both of hers. She didn't sleep all night. Every time she nearly nodded off, she would shake herself awake again. By the time they reached the Parisian townhouse, she was dozing off in Dudley's arms.

Ivy opened the door and hurried them inside. The shadows under her eyes were signs enough for Dudley to know she didn't sleep all night. He left his daughter in her care as she gathered the girl into her arms. At first Elizabeth didn't want to let go. She wanted to stay with her Papa but the moment Ivy was close enough, she allowed herself to switch carriers. She recognized who it was from the light perfume Ivy wore.

Standing with Ivy on the balcony to Elizabeth's room, they watched their little one sleep in the comfort of her nest of comforters. It was heartbreaking how small she appeared, wrapped in those blankets.

"I don't know what to do, Ivy. She's so hurt from what Mum said." When he told Ivy what his mum said, Ivy shook her head. She knew Petunia was suffering from being away from her only granddaughter, but it was reasons like this, Ivy keeps Elizabeth away.

"I can't tell you what to do, Dudley. It's your choice on what you want to do. I can only support you from the side." It was true. She never made his choices for him. She influenced his thoughts to do what she wanted, but in the end, it was his decision to do whatever he wanted. It was also true when she said she will support him. Ivy loved Elizabeth. She was the daughter she never had.

Dudley gazed at his daughter. Long straight blond hair was pulled into a loose braid, bright blue eyes closed to the world, his daughter was growing up. He remembered when her first tooth came in. He remembered when she lost her first tooth. So many firsts but it wasn't enough. It was never enough and the worst part of it all, he was never there to see it. It was always over the phone, a second hand telling of his daughter's life. "I want to be there for her, I want to be there when she's happy, when she's sad… I just want to be there for her."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to be her father. I promised myself, I promised you, and I promised her that I would be the best father for her." Ivy nodded her head in approval. She knew eventually Dudley would give in. Magic was getting restless and Ivy knew it was time for a change.

"She loves you."

"I know but I don't deserve it. She needs more than just a father on the weekends. She needs a father every single day." Ivy didn't know what it was like to have parents at all and she did alright. Dudley grew up spoiled by his parents but he knew different now. He saw what living in his home did to Ivy. He knew what not to do. He would make a great father.

"We won't move back to England." Ivy won't allow it. Melody tried to contact her once she was sent back to London to her family. She sent plenty of mail to the Manor in Italy. The letters were forwarded to France for her to read. She wasn't impressed with what she had to say. Elizabeth could visit England if she wanted, but there was no way Ivy was going to live there. She liked her new routine in France; floo to the Ministry, work for a while, floo home, and enjoy the rest of the day with her goddaughter.

"I don't expect you to."

"You don't want to move to France."

Dudley chuckled dryly before he explained why. "I don't know the language. I remember you and Lizzy speaking it so fast, I lost myself two seconds after you started."

"Where do you want to go then?" Ivy was curious. Dudley didn't know any languages besides English. Unless he was willing to be an outsider for a long time, there were only a few countries that spoke English as the main language.

"I was thinking, maybe, America?"

The air shifted. Even Dudley, oblivious to the world as he was, noticed the change. Ivy was not happy with his choice.

"…America? I don't think I could follow then."

Wait- what?

"What?"

"As powerful politically as I am, I am still an English witch. America slayed hundreds, if not thousands of people, during the Salem Witch Trials; it might have been years ago, but to our community, it was chaos. Fear of what would happen to our children, to our family, if one of them didn't have a wand on them when they left for America. If it wasn't for our magic, many of us would have died. We still fear America."

"So there's no magical community there?" Ivy slowly shook her head.

"I didn't say that. There is a magical community there but the English Ministry wiped their hands from them. There has been no connection between the two unless it involved both the muggle and magical communities, like in the world wars."

Silence reign between the two as one continued to stare at Elizabeth and the other out onto the open street. Dudley broke the silence with a question that could break the harmony they shared.

"So you won't come with us to America?"

"…Not yet at least. Elizabeth is my goddaughter and my blood relative. As much as I love my godchildren from the Weasleys, Elizabeth is special. She will be a very special person one day." Magic sang with glee whenever Ivy spoke about Elizabeth. She will be someone someday. Nothing will change that. Ivy will be there for her every step of the way. She will be special.

"What are you going to do then?" A good question, what was Ivy to do? Her current job with the Ministry was mostly acting as an advisor to the current Minister Arthur Weasley. She knew he was expanding communication with other countries nearby. His daughter-in-law Fleur was his ambassador for France, even though Ivy was living there.

"I'll expand my reach into the American community. One way or another, I will go to America. Maybe not with you, but I will visit soon."

"Until then, we'll come back to visit you." Magic was pleased. Things were changing for the better and everything will work out at the end.

"When are you leaving?"

"Next month?"

"You'll need a house, a job, and you need…" Ivy continued to list things he needed when he moved across the pond. It might take a while, maybe even a few years, but Ivy will forge a way to live in America along with her little one. Even if she needed to cause a revolt within the Ministry to form an alliance with America, she was willing. After all, she was Ivy Lillian Potter, if there was anyone crazy enough to start a revolt it would be her. (…..with the help of Hermione Weasley, of course.)  
~0o0o0~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to use some British terms until I'm in America which will probably be the next chapter. I also switch between Elizabeth and Lizzy. Personally, her nickname will change again when she gets to America. Then it will change again when she goes to high school and college.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or HP. If I did, then Puck would be making dolphin babies with Kurt...or Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I blame My Way Home is Through You by LucySaxonWrites. I love it, it made me curious about Glee and then I start watching it and let me just say, if I was attending McKinley, all you would hear about would be the tiny Asian chick with the dirty mouth who's slushy-ing anyone who slushy someone else.
> 
> Side note, this story starts off in the 70s, I think? I tried to find info on the timeline of British History but the search got annoying. So what little I did find out, will be more than fictional. Oh and mentions of abortion, condoms, and anything else that should not belong in the 70s, well, I'm sorry and using creative license until this fic reaches present day.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either Glee or Harry Potter. If I did, Kurt would either be with Puck or Sebastian and he would be going to either New York no matter what. Harry would have left Ginny and got together with Hermione. But I don't, so doesn't matter my dreams and wishes.


End file.
